The present invention relates to a data base for storing and managing user profile data, to a software program for implementing such a data base, to a method for managing a user profile data base as well as to a software program for implementing such a method.
Why are people investing so much time and money in telecommunication? Mainly for two reasons: (i) to be more time-effective (i.e. saving time) and (ii) to be omnipresent (i.e. being reachable everywhere at any time). Modern telecommunication technologies—like telephone, fax, mobile phones, and the Internet—address these issues by offering a wide spectrum of services. Combined together, these services effectively help individuals saving time and even reducing cost. These various network-based services typically provide users with specific Quality of Service (QoS)-constrained functionality.